The Togetherness
by Runawaycame
Summary: During the Second Wizarding War, Ginny and Luna becomes friends with the Hufflepuff Melissa Dawlish and the Slytherin Astoria Greengrass. After the War, things aren't normal at Hogwarts as they expected it to be. GW, LL, AG and OC. DH spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

So this is my first story. This is just a small chapter, so there's more to come!;)

Desclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters. All belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>It was September the 1st, 1998. Ginny sat in the kitchen with her morning tea while reading the Daily Prophet. Next to her sat Hermione, who looked out the window. She had been staring there for a while now, waiting for the ministry car. They were going back for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny was taken her seventh and last year, while Hermione took seventh year again because of the war.<p>

"Looks like the summer really is gone," she suddenly said, turning her head to meet Ginny's face. Ginny looked out. It was pouring outside. She nodded.

"Weird, I thought it was going to be sun and all that today. It has been nice weather the last couple of days.

"It has been nice weather the whole summer. I'm glad to finally see some rain," Hermione said and looked out again. Ginny nodded again, but realized that Hermione couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she said and looked down at the newspaper again. It was silence in the

Burrow. Everyone else was asleep, except Molly.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Hermione rose from the chair and walked to the window.

"There they are," she said and walked to the door. She took her luggage and the cage where she kept Crookshanks. Ginny rose from her seat as well and laid her tea cup and the Dailey Prophet on the kitchen table. She took her luggage and her pet, Arnold, and followed Hermione outside.

The car stopped just outside the door. Out came a ministry man. He was tall and was powerfully build, with dark grey hair. He didn't seem very pleased, and almost rolled his eyes when he saw the two girls coming out.

"Hello," Hermione said nicely, but the man just grunted as a reply. The two girls looked at each other in confusion. He took their luggage and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Err, excuse me, sir," Hermione said, and Ginny looked at her warningly. "I'd rather have my cat with me on the back seat, so if you could-"

The man grunted once more and tossed Crookshanks cage in Hermione's arms.

"Hey, be careful," Ginny said. If looks could kill, Ginny would probably lying dead on the ground once the man had looked at her. Ginny had to take a step back not to fall.

"Get... inside... the car. Now!" the man said. Both girls winced and ran to the back seats.

The man sat himself in the driver seat, and with a flick of his wand, the engine started.

Neither Ginny nor Hermione dared to speak for a good moment. They both kept looking after the driver, who snorted every now and then.

And then Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Finally we're going back, huh?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. The driver stiffened as he heard them talking. Ginny curled her lips into a smirk.

"Yeah, without any Death Eaters and _Voldemort_ around every corner," she said. The man almost drove off the road by hearing the name.

"Don't... say... that name!" he said. He winched. Hermione looked at him with concern. Then she gave Ginny a furious look. Ginny shrugged in defend.

"What?" she asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Say sorry," she whispered.

"What? No!"

"Come on, Ginny."

"Fine!" Ginny sighted.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for saying that name. I didn't know you would react like that."

The driver mumbled something that sounded like "Thick-headed".

"Excuse me?" Ginny said in an angry tone. Hermione shook her head at Ginny.

"Don't argue," she whispered.

"But he called me-"

"Hush!" Hermione said and looked anxious at the driver, who remained silent.

Ginny rolled her eyes and leant her head to the window. It was better to not talk at all. She defiantly didn't want to get thrown out of the car.

Why were people still afraid of that name anyway? Voldemort was dead, for good. Ginny remembered that article in the Dailey Prophet about if Voldemort would return. But he wouldn't. He was dead. Harry had defeated him. For good.

* * *

><p>The first chapter is done! I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. <em>More exitment in the next chapter, which is during Ginny's sixth year!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Failed Mission

Here is chapter two! Just in case you didn't understand, this takes place before the war. The firsi chapter is from after the war. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **not **own the Harry Potter world and it's characters. It belongs to the AMAZING J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Failed Mission<strong>

_November 3, 1997_

"Where is the axe?" Ginny asked. Neville turned around.

"I... I thought you had it," he said.

"No, I don't have it. It was you who were supposed to bring it." Neville swallowed. "Don't say we've lost it?" Ginny said furiously. Neville looked down at his feet, and his cheeks started to redden.

"You know I'm terrible at remembering things," he mumbled. Ginny sighted, and was about to say something, but was erupted.

"Do you mean this?" She turned around and jumped when she saw Luna holding the axe high up.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, Luna! You scared the hell out of me!" Ginny complained.

"Sorry, you need to calm down. Probably the Nargles that makes you nervous," Luna said. "You want my necklace? It keeps them away, you know."

"I know. You've been telling me that when you think that the Nargles is to blame in that I'm losing my appetite during dinner, that I often can't fall to sleep, and that I'm nervous."

Luna looked like she reflected on Ginny's words as they walked silently in the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Why do we need an axe anyway?" Luna asked as they made their way through another corridor.

"In case Snape has locked the sword in," Ginny said as she led the way.

Soon, they were standing in front of the gargoyle statue that was guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Do you remember the password?" Ginny asked Neville. He nodded, still flushing and stepped forward.

"_Silence."_

The statue jumped aside.

"Hum, that's a very strange choice for a password," Luna said.

"Come on," Ginny said. They ran up the stairs until they finally got to the Office door.

For a moment, they just stood there. Just when Ginny was going to take the door handle, Neville gripped her arm.

"What if he's in there?" he asked nervously. His voice trembled a bit. Ginny was about to open her mouth, but realized she didn't know what to do either if Snape was in there.

"We'll just take the risk," she said and she looked at the door handle. She breathed in and opened the door.

They couldn't see any signs of Snape anywhere. The office was a large and circular room with many portraits. Ginny took a step inside.

"H-hello?" she whispered, afraid for an answer. There were no signs of anyone except themselves in the room. Luna stepped forward and raised her wand.

"_Homenum Revelio."_

Nothing happened.

"What kind of spell was that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just a charm which reveal human presences," Luna said and smiled. "There is no one here."

"Good," Ginny said.

They walked around the large room. A lot of portraits of previously headmasters and headmistresses hung on the walls.

One of them looked at Ginny with a smirk.

"Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't a little gryffindor." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Have you seen the Gryffindor sword here?" she asked. The man in the portrait raised a single eyebrow.

"Excuse me, miss? Ever heard of courtesy?" he sneered offended.

"Sorry... sir," Ginny said. "Could you please tell me where Godric Gryffindor's sword is?" Ginny asked.

The portrait chuckled. "That's better."

"Do not play with me," Ginny said furious. Neville and Luna stood now next to her.

"Who are you?" Neville asked.

"Talk about audacity," the portrait snorted. Neville looked confused at Ginny, who shrugged.

"What my friend wanted to know, sir, is what your name is?" Ginny said as politely as possible. The man narrowed his eyes, like he hesitated to answer.

"I am Professor Phineas Nigellus Black. I once was the Headmaster at Hogwarts," he said. Ginny noticed that Professor Black was wearing green and silver. And judging by his attitude, he was defiantly a Slytherin. "And who are you three?" he asked.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "None of you business if you don't tell us where the sword is," she sneered.

"Ah, so you want it that way," Black said with an evil grin. "Well, I don't see a reason to why I should know your names." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Wait, please, sir! We need to know. Please!" Ginny begged and the Professor shut his eyes up.

"Okay. Fine, little girl. Just stop whining, okay?" he yelled and waved his hands.

"It's there, behind the principal's desk. It's in that glass cabinet."

All three turned their heads to the desk and ran towards it. There it stood. A glass cabinet which were placed on a little table. Ginny turned around to face Luna and gave her a smirk.

"This is where the axe comes in," she said. Luna's grey eyes were still as dreamy as always as she placed herself in front of the cabinet.

"Maybe I should do it," Neville said nervously and reached after the axe. But Luna had already raised it and hit the cabinet which broke into million pieces. Neville and Ginny backed away. The sword lied on the ground among shards of glass. Neville picked it up and dragged Ginny and Luna with him back to the door.

"We need to get away as fast as possible," Neville said as they ran down the stairs. But he had just finished saying that, when they all almost crashed into something.

"That won't be possible," said a cold voice.

The trio took in the sight of a man with a black cloak, and black, greasy hair. He had a large hooked nose, and dark, cold eyes. That could only be Snape.

"And what are you planning on with _that_?" he spat, pointing at the sword.

Nor Neville or Luna or Ginny could say anything. No one knew what to say. They were done. They had been caught. But Harry needed the sword. Ginny felt her heart sink and the disappointment laid over her like a dark blanket. Why did they think they could manage to steal from the principal? And what were the consequences? Ginny couldn't even think about it.

"To my office," said Snape. "NOW!"

All three walked slowly up the stairs again. Fear was in the air. They entered the office once again and Ginny felt a knot in her stomach as she saw the shattered glass from the glass cabinet lying on the floor.

Snape walked to his desk and settled himself down on the chair. His black eyes looked back and forth between the two gryffindors and the ravenclaw. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Ginny looked at the others with confusion, but moved her gaze back to Snape as he finally spoke up.

"Explain yourselves."

Ginny shared nervous looks with her friends that seemed as lost as she was. It took a long moment until Snape sighted and rose.

"Let me make it easier for you three, you brainless twats!" he spat. "Why do you need Godric Gryffindor's sword?" No reply came from any of them. They couldn't tell, of course. If Snape knew that Harry needed that sword...

"Well, since you've decided to remain silent-," he said and walked towards them. His expression was unreadable. "- you shall be punished." Ginny held her breath. Not the Cruciatus Curse. Please. "You will get detention with Hagrid. You will help him in the Forbidden Forest." That came as a shock. Did he actually say _Hagrid? Helping him? In the Forbidden Forest?_

Snape went back to his desk again and stood behind the chair.

"The detention will start tomorrow night, at eight o'clock." He looked at each one of them one last time, before he waved his hand at the door. "Now, off you go."

As Ginny was about to turn around, she got the last glimpse of Phineas Black, who gave her a smirk and a nod. Ginny gave him a glare before she turned and sat off after Luna and Neville. As the door got shut behind them, Phineas chuckled.

"So, their punishment is to be fed to that half-breed?" he asked. Snape turned around to face him with a mocking expression.

"You better clean your mouth, Mr Black," he said. "Or do you want me to clean it for you?"

"Remember that you need me, Severus," Black said. The Headmaster snorted and took the Gryffindor sword he had ripped from Longbottom's hands. With a flick of his wand, the pieces of glass rose from the floor and got puzzled together to a cabinet again.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it! Remeber, it will be more action later on. Can't promise in the next chapter.<p>

If you like my story, let me know by sending a review or a message! I take criticism and praising!

XOX


End file.
